Hirohito
| cidadenatal = Tóquio, | falecimento = | cidadefalecimento= Tóquio, Japão | sepultamento = | place of burial = |}} Hirohito (裕仁), também conhecido como Imperador Showa ou O Imperador Shōwa (昭和天皇, Shōwa tennō), (29 de abril de 1901 - 7 de janeiro de 1989) foi o 124º imperador do Japão, de acordo com a ordem tradicional de sucessão, reinando de 25 de dezembro de 1926 até sua morte, em 1989. Ele foi muito conhecido fora do Japão por seu nome pessoal, Hirohito, no Japão ele é atualmente referido pelo seu nome póstumo, Imperador Shōwa. No seu reinado, o Japão era uma das maiores potências - a nona maior economia do mundo, atrás da Itália, o terceiro maior país naval e um dos cinco países permanentes do conselho da Liga das Nações. Ele foi o chefe de Estado sob a limitação da Constituição do Império do Japão, durante a militarização japonesa e envolvimento na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ele foi o símbolo do novo estadoIn Japanese the reigning Emperor is referred to without a personal name as or . Seu reinado foi o mais longo de todos os imperadores japoneses, e coincidiu com um período em que ocorreram grandes mudanças na sociedade japonesa. Foi sucedido por seu filho, o imperador Akihito. Biografia Nasceu no Palácio Aoyama em Tóquio, Príncipe Hirohito foi o primeiro filho do Príncipe Herdeiro Yoshihito (o futuro Imperador Taishō) e a Princesa Herdeira Sadako (a futura Imperatriz Teimei)Ponsonby-Fane, Richard. (1959). The Imperial House of Japan, p. 337.. Sua infância ele recebeu o título de Príncipe Michi (迪宮, Michi no miya). Em 1908, ele foi estudar em Gakushuin, na Escola de Pares do Reino. left|thumb|200px|Hirohito em 1902. Após a morte de seu avô, Imperador Meiji, em 30 de julho de 1912, ele foi nomeado herdeiro aparente do trono. Ao mesmo tempo, ele foi formalmente alistado no exército e marinha, como Segundo Tenente e também foi condecorado com o Grande Cordão da Ordem de Chrysanthemum. Em 1914, ele foi promovido para o posto de Tenente do Exército e Sub-Tenente da Marinha, sem seguida Capitão e Tenente, respectivamente em 1916. Ele foi oficialmente proclamado Príncipe Herdeiro em 2 de novembro de 1916Ponsonby-Fane, p. 338; 'see'' File:Crowd awaiting Crown Prince Tokyo Dec1916.jpg, New York Times. December 3, 1916.. O príncipe ingressou no ginásio da Gakushuin de 1908 a 1914 e em um instituto especial para príncipes herdeiros, de 1914 a 1921. Em 1920, o príncipe Hirohito foi promovito ao cargo de Major no exército e marinha. Em 1921, o príncipe Hirohito passou seis meses na Europa, em uma turnê, que incluiu visitas ao Reino Unido, França, Itália, Países Baixos e Bélgica, tornando-se o primeiro Príncipe a viajar ao exterior. Após sua volta ao Japão, ele tornou-se Regente do Japão em 29 de novembro de 1921, no lugar de seu pai que estava incapacitado. Durante a ópera de regência do príncipe, um número de eventos importantes aconteceram: O Tratado das Quatro Potências, assinado em 13 de dezembro de 1921, com Japão, Estados Unidos, Grã-Bretanha e França. O Tratado Naval de Washington assinado em 6 de fevereiro de 1922. O Japão retirou suas tropas da Intervenção Siberiana, em 28 de agosto de 1922. O Grande sismo de Kantō devastou Tóquio em 1 de setembro de 1923. A Lei de Eleição Geral foi feita em 5 de maio de 1925, dando direto a todos os homens com mais de 25 a votar. Em 1923 ele foi promovido ao posto de Tenente-Coronel do exército e marinha e Coronel em 1925. Casamento e filhos thumb|right|200px|Hirohito e Nagako (ainda príncipes) em 26 de janeiro de 1924 logo após o casamento. O príncipe Hirohito casou-se com sua prima distante Princesa Nagako Kuni (a futura Imperatriz Kōjun), a filha mais velha do príncipe Kuni Kuniyoshi, em 26 de janeiro de 1924. Eles tiveram dois filhos e cinco filhas: * Princesa Shigeko Higashikuni, chamada na infância de Teru no miya, (9 de dezembro de 1925 - 23 de julho de 1961) * Princesa Sachiko, chamada na infância de Hisa no miya, (10 de setembro de 1927 - 8 de março de 1928) * Princesa Kazuko Takatsukasa, chamada na infância de Taka no miya, (30 de setembro de 1929 - 28 de maio de 1989) * Princesa Ideka Atsuko, chamada na infância de Yori no miya, (7 de março de 1931) * Príncipe Herdeiro Akihito, chamado na infância de Tsugu no miya, (23 de dezembro de 1933) * Príncipe Hitachi, chamado na infância de Yoshi no miya, (28 de novembro de 1935) * Princesa Shumazu, chamado na infância de Suga no miya, (3 de março de 1939) Ascensão Em 25 de dezembro de 1926, Hirohito assumiu o trono, após a morte de seu pai, o Imperador Taishō. Em novembro de 1928, a ascensão do Imperador foi confirmada em cerimônias (sokui), sendo convencionalmente identificada como "entronamento" ou "coroação"Ponsonby-Fane, pp. 136–137.Ponsonby-Fane, p. 349.. Reinado Primeiros anos A primeira parte do reinado do, então Imperador Hirohito, foi abalado por crises financeiras e o aumento do poder militar dentro do governo, através de meios legais e extra-legais. O Exército Imperial Japonês e da Marinha Imperial Japonesa mantiveram o poder do veto sobre a formação de gabinetes desde 1900 e entre 1921 e 1944 não houve menos de 64 incidentes de violência política. Hirohito quase foi assassinado por uma granada lançada por um ativista pela independência da Coreia do Norte, Lee Bong-chang em Tóquio, em 9 de janeiro de 1932, no Incidente Sakuradamon. thumb|right|200px|Hirohito em [[1928.]] Outro caso notável foi o assassinato do primeiro-ministro Inukai Tsuyoshi em 1932, que marcou o fim do controle civil dos militares. Este foi seguido por uma tentativa de golpe militar em fevereiro de 1936, o famoso Incidente de 26 de fevereiro, montado por jovens oficiais do Exército, que ganhou a simpatia do Príncipe Yasuhito, o irmão do Imperador. O golpe resultou no assassinato de um número elevado de governos e oficiais do exército. thumb|right|200px|Hirohito e seu [[cavalo Sirayuki Ordinary life in Japan during WWII (jp: neve branca).]] Quando o chefe ajudante-de-campo Shigeru Honjō foi informado sobre as revoltas, o Imperador imediatamente ordenou que os oficiais fossem referidos como "rebeldes" (bōto). Pouco tempo depois, o Imperador ordenou ao Ministro do Exército Yoshiyuki Kawashima a reprimir a rebelião dentro de uma hora. Ao ter notícias que a repressão não surtiu resultados, ele mesmo tomou a direção e no dia 29 de fevereiro, ela foi controladaMikiso Hane, Emperor Hirohito and His Chief Aide-de-camp, The Honjō Diary, 1983; Honjō Nikki, Hara Shobō, 1975. Segunda Guerra Mundial Antes da Segunda Guerra Mundial, o Japão invadiu a Manchúria em 1931 e o resto da China em 1937 (sendo a Segunda Guerra Sino-Japonesa). As fontes primárias revelam que o Imperador Hirohito realmente nunca teve objeção à invasão da China em 1937. Sua principal preocupação parece ter sido a possibilidade de um ataque Soviético, ao norte. Suas perguntas aos chefes de gabinete, Príncipe Kan'in Kotohito e o Ministro do Exército, Hajime Sugiyama, era principalmente sobre o tempo que eles levariam para esmagar a resistência chinesa. O professor Yoshiaki Yoshimi publicou uma série de obras importantes onde estudou os crimes de guerra japoneses perpetrados pelo Exército e pela Marinha durante a parte inicial do Período Showa, tal como o uso pelo exército de armas químicas por ordem do próprio Hirohito. De acordo com o historiador Akira Fujiwara, Hirohito teria ratificado pessoalmente a decisão de remover as restrições do direito internacional (Convenção da Haia) no tratamento de prisioneiros de guerra chineses pela diretriz de 5 de agosto de 1937. Esta notificação também alertava aos oficiais do estado-maior para que parassem de usar a expressão "prisioneiros de guerra".Fujiwara, Nitchû sensô ni okeru horyo gyakusatsu, 1995 O governo do primeiro-ministro e general Hideki Tojo era dominado pelos militares, que travaram a guerra em nome do imperador, mas só com o seu consentimento tácito. Hirohito tentou usar de sua influência para evitar a guerra, mas, finalmente, deu seu consentimento para os ataques que desembocaram na Guerra do Pacífico. Participaram do Eixo durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, inicialmente ratificaram com a Alemanha Nazista um pacto anticomunista, e depois foi realizada uma visita de oficiais japoneses ao novo aliado. Em um discurso do próprio Führer, Hitler, os japoneses são definidos como "tendo grande capacidade"; neste momento o Japão também criaria seu próprio partido nazista.As Cores do Japão, Série de documentários da TV Escola sob a participação do Japão na II Guerra Mundial, 2008. Na Segunda Guerra, os japoneses atacam a base norte-americana de Pearl Harbor, no Havaí, em 1941, o que faz os Estados Unidos entrarem no conflito. Hirohito apoiou a guerra num grau mais alto ou mais baixo (os historiadores divergem nesse ponto). O Japão na realidade, já havia perdido a guerra antes dos ataques com bombas atômicas ao Japão em agosto de 1945, porém se recusava a aceitar a rendição, então os Aliados fizeram os bombardeamentos com bombas atômicas, primeiro à Hiroshima, mesmo assim o Japão insitia em não aceitar a rendição, três dias depois à Nagasaki, então o Japão se rende e Hirohito anuncia o fato em cadeia nacional de rádio. Neste discurso radiofônico, ao povo japonês, em nenhum momento ele usa a palavra "rendição", optando pela expressão "cessar fogo". Muitos consideravam Hirohito um criminoso de guerra, um oficial dos Aliados chegou à discursar dizendo que Hirohito "havia levado o Japão à Guerra de forma ainda mais ditatorial que o próprio Hitler", porém o povo apelou, uma vez que consideravam o imperador um deus, seria inadmissível para eles que Hirohito fosse julgado por crimes de guerra, chegando até em mencionarem uma revolta caso isso ocorresse, então, os governos aliados permitiram que ele permanecesse no trono após a guerra. Aliados Por imposição dos Aliados, que ficam no Japão até 1950, toma medidas democratizantes, entre elas a negação do caráter divino de seu cargo, que transforma em monarquia constitucional. Economicamente destruída pela guerra, a nação se transforma em potência industrial no período seguinte. Hirohito abandona os rituais da corte , deixa de usar o quimono, permite a publicação de fotos da família imperial e assume publicamente sofrer de câncer. Morre em Tóquio, depois de reinar por 63 anos. É sucedido por seu filho Akihito. Reinado Pós-Guerra thumb|right|250px|[[Douglas MacArthur e o imperador Hirohito em seu primeiro encontro a 27 de Setembro de 1945.]] Como o Imperador escolheu seu tio, Príncipe Higashikuni Naruhiko como Primeiro Ministro para assistir a ocupação, houve tentativas por numerosos líderos de vê-los em julgamento por crimes de guerra. Muitos membros da família imperial pressionaram o Imperador a abdicar ao trono, de modo que um dos Príncipes poderia servir como regente, até que o Príncipe Herdeiro Akihito tivesse idade para assumir o tronoBix, ibid, pp. 571–573.. Em 27 de fevereiro de 1946, o irmão mais novo do Imperador, Príncipe Takahito levantou-se no Conselho Privado e, indiretamente, pediu ao Imperador para renunciar e aceitar a responsabilidade pela derrota do Japão. O General dos Estados Unidos, Douglas MacArthur insistiu que o Imperador se mantivesse no trono. MacArthur viu o Imperador como um símbolo da continuidade e coesão do povo japonês. Muitos historiadores criticam a decisão de exonerar o Imperador e todos os membros da família imperial que estavam diretamente ligados a guerra, como o Príncipe Asaka Yasuhiko e Príncipe Yasuhito, pelos crimesJohn Dower, Embracing defeat, 1999, Bix, ibid.. Desculpas Rejeitadas Perto do fim da ocupação, Hirohito estava preparado para se desculpar formalmente aos Estados Unidos, pelo General MacArthur, pelas ações do Japão na Segunda Guerra Mundial - incluindo desculpas pela ataque de 7 de dezembro, a Pearl Harbor"MacArthur aide: U.S. must learn from errors," Salt Lake Tribune. December 7, 2006.. De acordo com Patrick Lennox Tierney, no dia em que o Imperador chegou a oferecer seus pedidos de desculpas, MacArthur recusou-se a admiti-las ou reconhecê-las. Desculpas são uma coisa muito importante no Japão. Morte e Funeral No dia 22 de setembro de 1987, o Imperador foi submetido a uma cirurgia no pâncreas, após ter problemas digestivos por vários meses. Os médicos descobriram que ele tinha um câncer. O Imperador parecia estar fazendo uma boa recuperação completa por vários meses, após a cirurgia. Cerca de um ano depois, em 19 de setembro de 1988, ele entrou em um colapso em seu palácio e sua saúde piorou nos meses seguintes, enquanto ele sofria de hemorragia interna contínua. Faleceu em 7 de janeiro de 1989, às 7h55 da manhã. O Imperador foi sucedido por seu filho mais velho, Akihito. No dia 24 de fevereiro, foi realizado o funeral do Imperador. Um grande número de chefes de estados estavam na cerimônia, incluindo o Presidente dos Estados Unidos, George H. W. Bush, o Presidente da França François Mitterrand, o Filipe, Duque de Edimburgo. O Imperador foi enterrado ao lado de seu pai, Imperador Taishō. Imagem:Emperor Hirohito and empress Kojun of japan.JPG|O imperador Hirohito e Nagako (ainda príncipes) em 26 de Janeiro de 1924 logo após o casamento. Imagem:Crown Prince Hirohito & Princess Nagako & Princess Shigeko 1.jpg|Os, ainda príncipes, Hirohito e Nagako com o princesa Shigeko em 1925. Imagem:Empress Kojun and Prince Akihito.jpg|A Imperatriz Kōjun com Akihito (1934). Imagem:Tsugu-no-miya Akihito 1935.jpg|Akihito em 1935. Imagem:Yoshi-no-miya Masahito1939.jpg|Masahito, criança, em 1939. Imagem:Prince Masahito and Princess Takako 1952-12.jpg|Príncipes Masahito e Takako, em 1952. Honras Honras Japonesas * Soberano da Ordem do Sol Nascente * Soberano da Ordem do Papagaio Dourado * Soberano da Ordem do Tesouro da Felicidade Sagrada * Soberano da Ordem do Crisântemo Outras Honras * Cavaleiro da Ordem da Jarreteira, conferido em 1929, revogado em 1942 e restaurado em 1971 * Cavaleiro da Ordem do Banho * Cavaleiro da Real Ordem Vitoriana * General Honorário do Exército Britânico, conferido em maio de 1921 * Marechal de Campo Honorário do Exército Britânico, conferido em 1930, revogado 1942. * Membro da Sociedade Real de Londres * Cavaleiro da Ordem do Tosão de Ouro * Grande Cruz da Ordem de Santo Olavo * Ordem do Cruzeiro do Sul"Uma visita de bilhões", Veja, 22 de setembro de 1976 Galeria de fotografias Imagem:Hirohito Sirayuki.jpg|Hirohito e seu cavalo Sirayuki (jp: neve branca). Imagem:Emperor_Hirohito_coronation_1928.jpg|Hirohito em 1928. Imagem:Macarthur hirohito.jpg|Douglas MacArthur e o imperador Hirohito em seu primeiro encontro a 27 de Setembro de 1945. Imagem:Hiro4.jpg|Hirohito fazendo um discurso sobre escassez de alimentos transmitido pelo rádio em 24 de Maio de 1946. Imagem:Ford and Emperor1975.jpg|A partir da esquerda: a Imperatriz Kōjun, a primeira-dama dos Estados Unidos Elizabeth Ann Ford, o imperador Hirohito, e o presidente americano Gerald Ford. 2 de Outubro de 1975. Imagem:Reagan hirohito.jpg|Nancy Reagan, Ronald Reagan e Hirohito. Tóquio, Japão. 9 de Novembro de 1983. Ver também *Segunda Guerra Mundial *Império do Japão Categoria:Monarcas do Japão Categoria:Pessoas da Segunda Guerra Mundial (Japão) Categoria:Cavaleiros da Ordem da Jarreteira Categoria:Pessoas do período Meiji Categoria:Pessoas do período Taisho Categoria:Pessoas do período Showa af:Hirohito ar:هيروهيتو arz:هيروهيتو ast:Hirohito bar:Hirohito bat-smg:Hirohito be:Хірахіта be-x-old:Хірахіта bg:Хирохито bn:হিরোহিতো bo:ཧི་རོ་ཧི་ཐོ། br:Hirohito bs:Hirohito, car Japana ca:Hirohito ceb:Hirohito cs:Hirohito cy:Hirohito da:Hirohito de:Hirohito el:Χιροχίτο en:Hirohito eo:Hirohito es:Emperador Shōwa et:Hirohito eu:Hirohito fa:هیروهیتو fi:Hirohito fiu-vro:Hirohito fr:Hirohito fy:Hirohito ga:Hirohito gl:Hirohito he:הירוהיטו hi:हिरोहितो hr:Hirohito hu:Hirohito japán császár hy:Հիրոհիտո (Ճապոնիայի կայսր) id:Hirohito is:Showa keisari it:Showa del Giappone ja:昭和天皇 jv:Hirohito ka:ჰიროჰიტო kk:Хирохито ko:쇼와 천황 ku:Hîrohîto la:Hirohitus lmo:Hiroito lt:Imperatorius Šiova lv:Hirohito mk:Хирохито mn:Эзэн Хаан Шоова mr:हिरोहितो ms:Hirohito mwl:Hirohito nds:Hirohito ne:हिरोहितो nl:Hirohito nn:Hirohito av Japan no:Hirohito av Japan pl:Hirohito pms:Hirohito qu:Hirohito ro:Hirohito ru:Хирохито sa:हिरोहितो scn:Hirohito sco:Hirohito sh:Hirohito simple:Emperor Shōwa sk:Hirohito sl:Hirohito sq:Hirohito sr:Хирохито su:Hirohito sv:Hirohito sw:Hirohito wa Japani ta:ஹிரோஹிட்டோ tg:Ҳироҳито th:จักรพรรดิโชวะ tl:Emperador Hirohito tr:Hirohito uk:Імператор Сьова ur:ہیروہیتو vi:Hirohito war:Hirohito yi:היראהיטא yo:Hirohito zh:昭和天皇 zh-classical:昭和天皇 zh-min-nan:Chiau-hô Thian-hông zh-yue:昭和天皇